


Given Up

by MereingDragon69



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, FemChara, FemFrisk, Killing your loved ones against your will is not good for your mental health, Kinda, One Shot, POV First Person Frisk, POV Third Person Sans, Sans Remembers Resets, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Loop, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Neutral Route, neither is being murdered repeatedly!, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereingDragon69/pseuds/MereingDragon69
Summary: WARNING! Will have a suicide attempt and the thoughts leading up to it. if you think this might upset you, please don't read!Frisk has had enough. Sans keeps killing her because the voice in her head murdered everybody else. She can stop Chara, get rid of her maybe. At the very least, make the voice regret the power of the RESET. And if she can set the monsters free, the cost of her SOUL doesn't really matter. Even if her friends will never get to know her. It's fine, she swears.I wrote the beginning of this while in a bad mood, started the second half later when I was in a good mood. It mostly focuses on how death can really fuck with a person, and how Frisk decides to cope with it. Sans is kinda passive aggressive protective, the best kind of skeleton.





	Given Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, first Undertale ficlet. First work on this site period. I've written pieces before for other fandoms, some I'm happy to leave in the dust, others a little sad that they died due to college. Freshly graduated though, so I can focus on writing! Also, very new to the Undertale fandom, though I have at least done research on other AUs.

My blood would have stained the floor hours ago. Maybe even days. It was hard to tell with every RESET. The scarlet liquid was usually everywhere, creeping into the cracks between the stones. Hand prints and full body smears would line craters in the pillars and walls. They too were usually cracked or chipped with the force Sans used to fling me like a rag doll.

Each time my vision would go dark I’d wake up and he’d stare at me, telling me why he was doing this before he killed me before the knife in my hands plunged into his chest. Murder. A dirty brother killer getting the justice and retribution that she deserved.

I believed him too. But it’s not like I wanted this. Not like I wanted Papyrus’s dust practically filling my lungs as this knife slid through his neck vertebra. No, not like I wanted for so many dust piles to litter just about every surface I’d stepped on. Not like I wanted the remaining monsters to gaze at me with such horror, like I was a demon to smite them.

No, not a demon. But a fallen angel, an angel of death.

Why couldn’t I stop?

_‘Because it was never you to begin with.’_ God, I hated that voice. It echoed in my head and brought with it nothing but agony. Physical, mental, and emotional. _‘You have only ever been my puppet the moment you fell. Now let’s see if I can’t kill this sentimental skeleton.’_

Chara. The voice in my head. They were like a cancer in the beginning, slowly growing stronger before I’d noticed. When I had least expected it, they had seized control of my body and then we had loaded, to the moment before I had proven to mother I was strong enough to survive. 

Chara had done it too, proven how capable she was. Mother had this look on her face as she had crumpled in the Ruins. It would haunt me even if I could make this right. Make all the death go away. And I knew that I wouldn’t be able to look any monster in the eyes again.

I couldn’t bear to even look at Sans. He had been one of my closest friends, before Chara had ruined everything. I hoped he killed me again and again. Would stop this horrible thing inside of me. I deserved it and so much worse.

LOAD. LOAD. LOAD.

It just didn’t end. Chara was getting tired, I could tell from the little corner in my own mind. Not physically tired. But she couldn’t understand why she couldn’t beat the skeleton that stood before us. I knew, that despite her Lv being 19, his was higher. It was so obvious.

Something before my fall had already cracked his resolve. I might have been the one to break him, but somebody had left a festering wound on Sans’s SOUL. Without a doubt I knew that it was that horrible flower. It had been able to RESET before I had taken that power. He’d never told me, but the way he’d talked in Grillby’s had hinted at a deep resentment for talking flowers.

Sure, I was probably naïve, but I wasn’t stupid.

LOAD. LOAD. LOAD.

Was it weeks now? How could Sans keep doing this, stopping her so surly and with such conviction?

I admired him. Always had. Always will.

_‘Even when he cries so pathetically over you?’_ Chara was snappish, no longer enjoying the ongoing struggle. _‘His disgusting weeping isn’t even distracting him!’_

Sans was crying? Chara growled and forced me into my own body. And all the pain from her wounds made me gag.

There were bones sticking out of my limbs, even one broken one sticking through my chest. Blood was oozing out and it hurt to breath as I felt it filling my lungs. Sure enough, Sans was just out of reach, watching my suffering with luminous blue tears streaking down his face. He was saying something, but the ringing in my ears made it impossible to hear.

My own tears soon joined his as I started choking, dwelling in our combined misery. “Why can’t I just stay dead, Sans?”

He spoke again, and I did my best to reach out to him, the knife slipping from my grasp and clattering somewhere beneath me. Something loomed behind him, and I could make out the Gaster Blaster preparing an attack. There was a flash and I was LOADED, just before the Judgement Hall.

This time Chara stayed in the back of my mind, angry and stewing in her violent hate. I let her. If I could have this time, I would take what I could and give Sans some reprieve. Murdering was so very draining on someone that didn’t want any part of it.

I dragged myself to the window, my body shaking from phantom pains. Bright crystal lights glittered above in the vast cavern, and I mused. Would I see Snowdin from here, the town lit up in the distance had Chara not murdered them all?

Curling up against the window, I tossed the knife far away from me. It scrapped and slid for a while with the force I put behind it. There was nothing but silence after it stopped. It was deafening.

No one came, and a horrible idea popped into my head. Determination flared within and I felt Chara stir in alarm. She didn’t have time to stop me as I smashed the window with a fist until it shattered into a thousand pieces around me. I didn’t wince as my skin was sliced open. Didn’t wince as I stepped back, Chara screaming in the back of my mind, finally too weak to stop me.

Blue flashed behind me, but I paid it no mind. Sans didn’t need to waste such time on me. I took a breath and willed my determination to manifest. Blinding gold light erupted forth in my hands, coalescing into the familiar four-pointed star. Closing my eyes, I took some steps back and took a running leap from the broken window.

Chara didn’t have the time to stop me before I over wrote our last SAVE; before I shoved her into the forefront of my mind. I wanted her to suffer like she had made me, like Sans, like Papyrus, like Toriel, like Undyne, like Alphys, like everyone. What right did she have to decide to enact such a genocide?

None, and I would be damned if I gave her back the ability to RESET. Let her be stuck in this loop forever for all I cared. I was just done with it all.

She screamed as we impacted into the stone so far below. The splatter must have looked magnificent from up above. We LOADED again, falling and flattening without pause. Shards of glass would cushion the fall, slicing and piercing into flesh and shiny with blood. This is how my fall into Underground should have ended.

Broken on the ground, mangled and unidentifiable. Unloved by those here before their lives were snatched away. Maybe they would have been able to get my SOUL before I faded from the world.

Was there Heaven, or maybe Hell that I could go to? If I left, died above on the Surface, would I never get back up?

It would be worth it, I wistfully thought as Chara started begging for me to RESET, to let us start fresh. No, she didn’t deserve that. Nothing fresh for her to ruin again. There was only going to be one fate for her.

In the back of my mind, where my SOUL clung to the ability of RESET, determined to keep it out of Chara’s clutches, I felt us stop falling. Familiar, tangy magic surrounded me, turning our SOULS blue. I pushed Chara back and looked out from my own eyes. 

Sans was looking at me with a fresh new kind of horror, eyes hooded and mouth twisted into a pained grimace. Below us, I could see the glass glimmer, blood dripping from my open wounds to speckle far beneath my hovering body. He pulled us back into the castle and dropped me onto the stone.

“Frisk, what are you doing to yourself kid?” His voice was weak, incredibly tired.

“Taking a leap of faith,” I chuckled dryly at him, “mind killing me or letting me go so I can continue my fall from grace?”

He laughed bitterly. “why now? what changed so much that you decided not to fight me?”

“No puns?” One glowing blue eye looked at me steadily, and he shrugged his shoulders. “Guess now’s not that time to be enjoying a good joke, huh?”

Sans stepped close and pulled me in his direction until I was laying at his feet. “you’re just so good Frisk. why can’t you just stay this non-murdery version of yourself?”

My eyes closed and I could see Chara glaring back at me. “That’s the million-dollar question, isn’t it?”

We remained quiet, me slowly bleeding out and him just watching me with unfathomable eyes. As I got physically weaker, my conviction got stronger, his got weaker. I could feel it in the tingle of his magic still on my skin, pinning me before him.

“Would you let me do right by the monsters if I RESET Sans? Let me go to the barrier so that I could break it down?” I was getting cold now, goosebumps erupting all up my arms. “Could you bring me here, before whispers spread rumors of a human falling into this crowded hole?”

“Papyrus would be alive again. Undyne would still be all murder the human and Alphys would fawn over her. Grillby’s would be full of poker playing dogs and Mettaton would continue with the special about the Surface.”

“You wouldn’t have to kill me anymore. I promise, I can make everything okay.”

Magic flared all around me and I opened my eyes in shock. His fists were shaking and the wisp of magic over his right eye flickered ominously. “can’t you understand that you being dead is not okay? do you think that i like this, dunking on you all the time?”

I hum buzzed past my lips, “No, but I doubt you could ever love me more than you love Papyrus. He didn’t deserve to die. It’s him or me Sans, at this point you can’t stay friends with me and have your baby brother here, alive and happy.”

“I’m just a ticking time bomb ready to go off.” With a heavy breath, I dipped into the unimaginable feeling that was unique to the RESET and prepared it, willing it to bring me back to my fall. “Humans live such sort lives. You’d need to let me go sooner rather than later anyway.”

He didn’t get to say anymore as I gripped into the numbing power that was RESET, neither the evoking awakening of a LOAD or the gentle serenity of a SAVE.

My eyes fluttered and I looked up at the hole far above. We were back at the start. Chara was still weak enough. I could make it back to the castle, talk to King Asgore and beg that he kill me, take my SOUL and be done with the entire thing. If I was careful I could look in on my friends without them getting attached.

A lip trembled and I counted down how long it would take for Toriel to get here. Flowey most likely wouldn’t get in the way, not until I was at the end. I could make nice with Toriel again and sneak out in the middle of the night. Smile and wave at the camera in the bushes outside the gate. Dodge Sans, who would be waiting ‘til morning to come find me. Papyrus would be sleeping in his race car bed. Undyne would be sleeping too hopefully. Or patrolling without any chill.

It played out like I remembered, just without Flowey. Toriel left, to prepare a room I would never use. I moved though the Ruins, solving the easy puzzles and convincing Blook to cheer up. With some gold I bought Spider Cider and a Donut, asking politely if they could tell Muffet that I would be passing through and to maybe not attack me. The poor things had been confused, but had sent a message anyway.

Toriel was surprised, pursing her lips at my easy nonchalance. I accepted her pie slice and spent the evening by her side. By the time I had gone to the room, I felt bad at the heartwarming smile on her face as she bid me good night. I was a despicable person, greedily taking in this woman’s love. There was no timeline where I deserved her. In no timeline did I have the right to be family to here.

I really didn’t have the right to live, did I?

Cold purple stone surrounded me as the door slowly opened at my constant shoving. The hall behind me was silent, no one pursuing me. I hoped the letter I had left would be enough for her to understand, though maybe not forgive. Ahead of me there were no monsters. Snow had yet to fall on this stretch of the forest, though the winter creeped close enough.

This time, there was no Sans at the bridge, no whoopee cushion for me to awkwardly chuckle at. Sure enough, Papyrus’s traps were easy to scoot past, no longer manned by the taller skeleton. Some of the dogs were wondering around, but I knew what I had to do. It was easy enough to find the hidden supplies of GOLD, some of the monsters were persistent enough to hide their to the point of exhaustion.

I paused at the fork that led to the snowskeletons, before making a quick detour. It didn’t take long before there was misshapen human shaped snowman next to the pile labeled Sans. Tears fell from my eyes and with nearly frostbitten hands, I continued on my way.

Snowdin glowed in front of me, most of the building lights already off for the night. Some residents that preferred the dimmer glow of the crystals were enjoying the relative quiet, barely giving me a second glance as I slipped into Grillby’s. No looks of horror or pain.

It was much better when Chara and I weren’t ruining it.

The fire monster looked up at me as the door slipped closed and paused, bar empty and tables cleaned. “Sorry for interrupting, I know that you’re getting ready to retire for the night Grillby.”

He spoke in his special flame flicker language and I smiled, only understanding half of what he was talking about. “Mind if I get a bottle of Ketchup for the road?”

The bag of GOLD was already on the counter, the exact amount that was just stuck in my head from all those times that Sans had ordered at the bar with me at his side. There was only a moment of hesitation before Grillby was giving me the bottle. He stopped me when it was in my hand, a look of resigned recognition on his face.

“… Human, you have that look about you. Whatever you are about to do, you will regret it. Don’t hurt him.”

Oh. Was it really that obvious what I was doing? “I’m doing this so I don’t have to hurt him anymore though, Grillby. I know he’s a good friend, but this is the only option I have left.”

His flames flickered and he nodded at me, turning away. I looked back when I got to the door, watching as he washed some glasses, back turned. Grillby was right, but he couldn’t remember. Not like me or Sans. And Flowey wouldn’t be an issue soon.

The snow crunched under my shoes, the prints already filling from the falling snow and covering the tracks. Despite the cold water seeping into my socks, I knew it would be useless to try and get dry when I still had to get through Waterfall. Soon I was in front of Skeleton brothers’ house, all lights off except for a light in the kitchen. Annoying Dog wagged its tail and winked, going into the secret room under the sink.

I smiled, just a lift of the lips before I trudged to the mailboxes. Somehow, despite the shift in wind every once and a while, not a single paper from Sans’s mailbox managed to get free. With care, I wiggled a mostly blank piece free from the front cover, only tearing and crinkling it slightly without setting everything else free.

Hunched over Papyrus’s mailbox, I dug through my pocket for the pen I had taken from Toriel’s home. It was slightly used, the ink occasionally cutting off during a word before returning as splotchy vengeance to the page. It didn’t take long to finish, the words coming easier than I had expected. For a moment I thought to write something for Papyrus, but then thought better of it, his heart too big and sweet to handle what I would say.

Curling the makeshift letter around the bottle of ketchup, I scrawled in awkward letters across the side.

‘Pap, please give this to Sans ASAP. I trust you to get this to the lazybones. Thanks for all the help and the friendship you have given me. -A friend.’

Placing it in the empty mailbox, I continued on into the worst of the blizzard zone with my frozen feet. My teeth clattered together, dressed in only my knit shirt and some shorts, I was beginning to wonder if I would even make it to Hotland at this rate.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as ice cubes floated down the river leisurely. The ferryman would have been a godsend right now if it meant that I could get all the way past Waterfall without needing to swim. But the narrowing of the vast cavern made me all too aware of the descent deeper into Underground.

In the back of my head, I could feel Chara attacking my mental barriers. Distantly, I could hear her screaming that she didn’t want to die again. I was numb to her pleas and the threatening headache. Done with the pain she wanted to inflict in some sort of childish rampage.

I still had a long ways to go yet, and so little time before my friends would wake up.

There needed to be one less me in the world before that happened.

 

(POV Change)

 

Sans had a splitting headache, memories fighting for a spot in his mind that had yet to happen. This was always the worst part of the RESET, his magic fighting him and trying to make sense of everything. He was so tired too, the constant LOADS had not been easy on his magic. As a monster, he wasn’t suited for remembering his experiences from an aborted timeline, and most of the time he let those lifetimes fade away without a fight, opting to forget.

He heard Pap bouncing up the stairs, before his door slammed open. Blinding light assaulted his eyes and Sans gave a weak groan. This was different. Something had changed because his dorky brother knew by now that nothing would move Sans out of his bed in the morning. Ever.

“LOOK! SOMEONE WAS DESPERATE ENOUGH TO LEAVE A NOTE FOR YOU IN _MY_ MAILBOX.” Papyrus clinked something on the dresser before pulling the mass of socks and comforter off of Sans with gutso. “NOW, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST PREPARE MY TRAPS IN CASE TODAY IS THE DAY THAT A HUMAN WANDERS INTO THE UNDERGROUND!”

That was right, Frisk would be leaving the Ruins soon. He needed to stop her from doing something stupid. Because while she had been right about a lot of things, it didn’t mean that she deserved to die. Maybe the crazy thing inside her head, sure. But not Frisk.

Never Frisk.

With some effort, Sans pushed himself out of the bed. There was some time for him to plan, to get something cohesive together before he had to intercept Frisk. He managed to pull a clean shirt and his shorts from the pile of clothes, though his jacket had been partially shoved under the bed and the effort to grab it without magic just left his skull pounding.

As he turned to leave the room, he noticed what it was that his brother had set down. One of Grillby’s best ketchup bottles, with a shoddy piece of paper curled around it. It was the writing on the paper that made his breath catch and he nearly slammed into the dresser as he unfurled the letter.

‘Sans

When I had first fallen, I had been scared and alone. Mom, the old lady, she had been a source of comfort. When I decided to finally leave though, you were the first friend I made. A real friend. Everyone in the Ruins was nice, adorable even. But you were funny and just a little bit passive aggressive every time we met. Every timeline I could count on you. I love everyone that I got to know. Especially Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. They were some of the best friends that I could have ever asked for, even considering every human on the Surface. Despite dying so often, this had been the best time of my life.

But of everyone, you were the one I cherished the most. Being able to keep going after all of the timeline RESETS, I respected your will to keep going despite it all. I’m not that strong Sans. Not after what I did to everyone. I’m not trying to get forgiveness, I’ll never earn it. But, I want to atone for my crimes. Flowey’s crimes. Chara’s. There is only one way to do that. I’ll talk King Asgore out of war, your brother is much too kind to ever actually harm someone. I have a way to break the barrier, and once I cross it, there will be no turning back.

I’m so very sorry Sans. That I couldn’t say all of this in person. You deserve to see the sun, to make a wish on the stars and sleep under the light of the moon. I don’t know what awaits me, or if I care anymore. But by the time you read this, it will already be too late for me to say good bye. In person at least. All the shortcuts in the world won’t get you to where I am now. I made sure that no one would ever get attached, except you and Mom, I guess. After all those nights together, I knew you would need a little something to help you through yet another secret that can’t be shared.

Love,

Frisk’

His hands shook as the paper dropped from between his fingers. He grabbed at the bottle near him, flinching away at how cold it was. It had been outside for a while. There was no time, but where could she be now, he could cut her off, check all of his typical spots.

“NOOOO! I MISSED THE HUMAN! METTATON HAD A SPECIAL ABOUT THEM AN HOUR AGO! LOOK AT HIS COOL NEW BODY!”

No. No. She couldn’t already have gotten past Hotland! It was still so early. There was still time.

Sans felt his magic well and pulse tiredly within him as he stepped forward, appearing in the Hall of Judgement. Before his magic cut out, he heard shattering glass as the ketchup shattered on his floor.

She wasn’t here. But there was no sound of battle going on either. Too late or maybe just early enough. He rushed past the pillars and stained windows, wincing at the all to fresh memories. Like hell he would let his last memories of her be of that broken girl that had been willing to live forever in a loop of death. At least when they had been fighting, it had been the genocide hungry bitch, Chara.

Please don’t let the next time he sees her be any worse. Please.

The throne room was empty, the flowers showing signs of being walked on. He didn’t stop, already knowing that there was no time. As he turned the corner, he realized that he couldn’t see the flashing of the barrier up ahead. This time he did falter, only to run faster.

It was when his toes brushed into a scattered pile of ash that he stopped, nearly slamming into an empty row of jars. Between him and the tunnel that led up to the surface, was a trampled yellow flower.

He recognized the horrible thing, vaguely remembering that before Frisk, it had possessed the ability to RESET. And now it lay here without even a flicker of life. Just the same as the ashes at his feet.

Had Frisk lost control? Had Chara managed to kill the King and the flower? Did she take the other human SOULS?

With grit teeth, he stumbled forwards. The incline was a little steep, but each step saw Sans picking up speed. Until he realized he was standing on top of a drop off with an overlook of the Surface. The sun was just edging over the horizon, lighting the world in all shades of yellow and orange.

He turned, looking for any sign of the human, only to fall to his knees as he looked back at the entrance into the Underground. “Frisk!”

She was propped up against the dirt and grass, eyes out of focus as she blinked slowly at him. In one hand was a phone, an outdated one that the old lady had given her. The other had a bloody knife, the knife. Wicked, smooth gashes trailed up the length of her other arm, following where he knew her veins to be. Her skin was no longer the exotic tan that it had once been, now much too pale to be healthy. A shaky smile lit up her face, shaky fingers dropping the blade as she reached out for him. Beads of blood rolled down her arms in thick rivulets, staining everything around her.

“You never get up this early Sans.” Her voice was too quiet, weak and hoarse. “I guess I do get to say good bye, huh?”

And his arms were wrapped around her, lifting her up against him. She was cold, like she had been laying in the snow for too long. A muffled noise caught his attention as he flared his magic for a shortcut. From the abandoned phone he heard the old lady’s voice, frantic. She’d know what to do.

Frisk grabbed his jacket before he stepped forward, eyes almost glassy as she looked over his shoulder back at the sun. “Please Sans, watch the sunrise with me? I’m so very tired.”

He was at the ruin doors, still ajar from her leaving. A Boss Monster was on the other side, screaming as she ripped Frisk from his arms. Bright healing magic lit up the room as the woman tried to fix all of the girl’s injuries.

Hot, sticky blood soaked into the front of his jacket. The metallic scent made him gag a little, magic surging to his eye sockets as they gathered into tears. Absent mindedly he wiped at them, only to realize that his hands were streaked in the red, red blood. He looked back down at the pair before him, not sure if he could see the rise and fall of Frisk’s chest.

Robotically, he staggered out the door and looked out in the direction of Snowdin. “me too, kid. me too.”

He took a shortcut, despite his magic flickering in strain.

 

(POV Change)

 

My vision swam as I blinked the crust out of my eyes. Everything felt so far away, my arms heavy and ears seemingly filled with cotton.

“Hello?” I coughed as my throat scratched warningly.

There was movement, and I realized that I was in my room back at the Ruins. Slumped over on my bed was Toriel, her giant paw lightly gripping my hand. There were multiple plates of pie in the center of the room, some partially eaten, others completely untouched. They smelled like snail pie.

I sat up and nearly vomited from the vertigo. The door was propped open, only just, and I could make out one glowing cyan eye looking at me. Something pink was smeared just beneath the socket.

“Sans?” My voice cracked.

“knock knock.” His voice was monotone and I hated the way his magic didn’t even flicker.

I swallowed, looking away. “Who’s there?”

“not my laughter.*” Tears sprung to my eyes and I flinched away, pulling my hand from Toriel’s.

It was then that I realized that bandages were wrapped around my arm. Over where the cuts were. Concealing the evidence of my failed suicide.

Sobs worked their way up my throat, burning and choking me with the intensity. Blue surrounded me then, lifting me from the bed gently. Before I could even register what was happening, I was in the hall, carefully buried in Sans’s arms. His ribs dug into me, and despite it all, I cried.

Countless ‘I’m sorries’ and ‘please forgive me’s’ must have passed my lips before I could do nothing but hiccup. He held me like a fine doll he was scared of breaking, his skull resting against the back of my head as I blubbered into the crusty fabric of his jacket. Never once did he speak, only occasionally rubbing at my back. 

I was so exhausted, I barely even heard the words he whispered against my hair. “don’t you ever do that again human. they might not remember, but they love you. i love you. and if you ever attempt anything like that again, understand that i’m going to make the judgement hall look like a little kid’s birthday party. you dying is not an option, understood?”

Slowly I nodded, the urge to cry making it impossible to speak. He moved us so that I was looking into his eyes, magic still glowing brightly. Sans sighed and cupped my face, looking just as tired as I had been. I leaned close until our foreheads were touching, his magic humming and tingling along my skin.

“Sans, wanna just stay in bed with me? Lie with me until I have the strength I need?” A yawn worked its way past my mouth.

His arms tightened around me and he chuckled darkly, breath fanning across my face. “pretty sure Goat Mom would murder the hell out of me. actually she still might due to the state i brought you home in. eh, may as well.”

He lifted me up and carried me back to the bed, carefully putting me down before he flopped behind me. His back was pressed to my side, already nodding off as his magic faded. I turned, nuzzling into his back, my good arm pressing up into his jacket and gripping tightly. Sans’s SOUL lightly pulsed beneath my fingers, and mine manifested in front of me.

Small cracks covered the dulled heart, the glow faint. But as I felt the beat of Sans’s SOUL, the minor static of his magic, some of the glow came back and one of the cracks slowly mended. There was still so much damage, but I knew that as long as Sans was by my side, I think I could heal in time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *The "knock knock. Who's there? Not my laughter." comes from SharaX - Tokyovania Control (Vocal Cover) [Melt] video on youtube. Love it so much.
> 
> Tell me what you think, and if you like my writing, I have two similar AU ideas for a chapter fic that I would like to write. Let me know which you would prefer, because honestly, I can't decide. The plot will mostly follow along the same path for either fic. 
> 
> It's an AU that I want to call UnderContract, the idea that a human and monster will be born with an identical mark somewhere on their body that signifies that the universe has formed a Contracted Pair between the two. When both monster and human agree to bond SOULS (not romantic soul mate stuff, more platonic than anything), they share magic between each other and attain higher forms. Non-marked can still form contracts, but the bond won't be as close or as powerful. I really started going into the world building of this AU and have an entire history planned out along with addressing important plot holes that the game didn't go into. It's going to be written in POV Third Person only. Frisk will suffer amnesia, so most of my AU specifics will be spoon fed to you after the first chapter gives you a crash course.
> 
> So:
> 
> Option 1 is another ambiguous relationship between an eighteenish Frisk and Sans, little to no sexual content until MAYBE very late into the story (not guaranteed to be between the two). Themes might be a little darker at times than option 2 and will push the story along more quickly than option 2. I also consider this to be my Core World for this AU, though not strictly necessary for option 2.
> 
> Option 2 is much more fluffy, and probably very smut heavy. This would be an ABO (Alpha/Beta/Omega) with some BDSM with focuses on Bondage & Discipline and Dominance & Submission. I would work with an Alpha!Sans and Omega!Frisk, who are inversely Sub!Sans and Dom!Frisk. It would also focus more on interpersonal character connections and relationships than option 1. Will have actual plot that is similar to option 1, though not identical.
> 
> Okay, ramble over. If you don't care either way, that's fine. Leave a review with your preference by maybe the first week of July 2018. Or PM me. Whatever works. If you have questions I'll try to get back to you. I'll post the first chapter for the AU shortly after this one, by maybe a day or two. Will be titled UnderContract until a decision is made. I'll also get rid of this note after the decision too.


End file.
